Ao Pôr do Sol
by Guilherme McKinnon
Summary: Lily e James estão em um relacionamento bem rápido. A questão é que o rapaz já assumiu que a ama, mas ela não sabe se sente o mesmo. O que ela vai fazer? Leia "Ao Pôr do Sol" e descubra... TERMINADA!


**N/A1:** Apenas uma coisa a dizer:

**Nome da fic:** Ao Pôr do Sol  
**Autor da Fic:** Guilherme McKinnon ou Guilherme Aleixo  
**Categoria:** Romance  
**Avisos:** Short fic T/L.  
Sem spoilers.  
**Resumo:** Lily e James estão em um relacionamento bem rápido. A questão é que o rapaz já assumiu que a ama, mas ela não sabe se sente o mesmo. O que ela vai fazer? Leia "Ao Pôr do Sol" e descubra...

**Capítulo Único**

Lily Evans fechou a porta de sua sala e pendurou seu grosso sobretudo em um cabideiro atrás da porta. Assim que terminou de fazê-lo, sentiu uma leve fisgada no dedo. Olhou o curativo que ela mesma fizera. O dedo estava normal, exceto pelo esparadrapo branco do curativo bem feito. Como conseguira se cortar com algo tão banal quanto cozinhar? Não sabia dizer. Tudo o que sabia é que fora distraída por ele. Sim. Fora ele, e ela sabia disso. A jovem tinha seus 24 anos e estava saindo com um rapaz. A moça se mantinha em forma, praticando exercícios que delineavam suas curvas e acentuavam sua beleza, o que atraía muito olhares galantes do sexo oposto. No entanto, ele fora diferente. Ele estava ganhando terreno no território até então inexplorado conhecido como coração de Lily Evans. Não que ela não tivesse tido outros namorados, ela os tivera, mas nenhum deles a conquistou tão rápido quanto aquele homem. Fazia poucos meses desde que o conhecera naquele mesmo prédio onde se encontrava agora. Ele havia sido transferido da Inglaterra para a filial da empresa na América e com apenas um olhar, ele fez o queixo da ruiva ir ao chão. Sim, Lily sempre fora ruiva. Nunca precisara recorrer a salões de beleza para sair do senso comum e chamar a atenção dos outros, principalmente se estes fossem homens. A agora mulher, sempre tivera os cabelos ruivos bem tratados no meio das costas, pele pálida e olhos de um verde enigmático e profundo, como uma esmeralda trabalhada por um joalheiro particularmente talentoso. Voltando à história, Lily se encontrara com ele no dia em que este chegou ao prédio, enquanto subiam no mesmo elevador para seus respectivos escritórios. A moça não pode deixar de notar o quão bonito ele era. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno educado de cabeça e continuou observando o seu reflexo imóvel que aparecia difusamente nas portas prateado-foscas do elevador enquanto este se movia. Era de uma beleza incomum. Cabelos negros despenteados e jogados displicentemente sobre os olhos, rosto meio quadrado com nariz fino, corpo magro, mas perceptivelmente musculoso, e lindos olhos. Olhos de um castanho-esverdeado de tirar o fôlego. Olhos que ostentavam um mistério divertido ou uma diversão misteriosa. Algo que fazia a ruiva ter vontade de sorrir e manter-se séria ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ele soubesse algum segredo sobre ela que nem mesmo ela própria sabia. Tudo isso, ela pôde vislumbrar em apenas um segundo em que trocaram olhares.  
Com o passar do tempo, Lily descobriu que seu nome era James Potter e que ele viera para se tornar Chefe do Departamento de Segurança. Também descobriu que o escritório dele ficava quase que exatamente sobre o seu próprio escritório. E com o passar dos dias, à medida que se encontravam, começaram os 'Bom Dia's, os 'Oi, como vai?'s e logo James já estava chamando-a para ir tomar um café juntamente com ele na lanchonete. Em poucas semanas, os encontros se tornaram mais freqüentes, assim como o relacionamento se tornava mais sério. Após alguns encontros, na despedida, ocorreu o primeiro beijo.  
Não fora uma surpresa completa para Lily, que já esperava por isso ansiosamente, mas algo a surpreendeu. O beijo de James era doce. Doce, calmo, carinhoso, lento, profundo, delicioso. Sensações indescritíveis eram compartilhadas por ambos quando seus lábios se tocavam. Algo inexplicável, indescritível e incomparável.  
Agora, Lily sentia um aperto no peito ao se lembrar de como o seu relacionamento com James evoluíra. Depois de apenas três meses de namoro, eles finalmente fizeram amor. Fora a melhor noite da vida de Lily. James fora perfeito. Carinhoso, ele sabia como agrada-la e o fez. No entanto, quando terminaram, o sol já despontava no horizonte e foi nesse momento sublime que James disse as palavras que mais assustaram Lily:  
-Eu te amo, Lily.  
A garota que estava aninhada no peito do amante abriu os olhos semi-sonolentos com a surpresa. Sua boca e garganta secaram e ela não pôde balbuciar uma palavra sequer em resposta. Agora, horas depois, em seu escritório, se surpreendeu com aquilo tudo. Como se deixara levar por aquele rosto lindo, aquele corpo perfeito e aqueles olhos hipnotizantes? Por que caíra na rede daquele homem que com suas investidas a tinha conquistado e, de certo modo, abatido?  
Há poucas horas, tivera a melhor noite de sua vida, mas não se sentia feliz. Não estava satisfeita com aquela noite de amor entre ela e James. Porque não conseguira dizer que o amava? Mas será que realmente o amava? O que seria amar? Ele a amaria de verdade?  
Suspirando pesadamente, Lily piscou os olhos muito verdes e se sentou em sua confortável cadeira. Tirou o salto alto e apoiou os pés em cima da mesa, coisa que não era de seu costume, mas estava cansada demais para se dar conta disso. Observou o teto de sua sala como que tentando ultrapassa-lo com o olhar para ver o que James fazia naquele momento. Será que estaria ele pensando nela? Não, seria prepotência demais de sua parte acreditar que o homem passaria horas à fio pensando na sua pessoa.  
Fechou os olhos se lembrando de como fora boa a sensação de adormecer nos braços do homem de que gostava. Gostava. Mas por que não amava? Ele era tão gentil com ela, tão culto, inteligente, engraçado... mas ela simplesmente ficou paralisada e não pôde dizer as três palavras mágicas.  
Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando espantar tais pensamentos. Em seguida, se lembrou de como o despertador a acordara, míseras horas depois de adormecer. Quando o despertador tocara, a ruiva abriu os olhos de imediato para desligá-lo e não acordar James. Inútil.  
Assim que apertou o botão e o despertador parou de apitar, Lily se deu conta de que estava sozinha em sua cama de casal. O lado em que James deveria estar estava quase vazio, exceto por uma bandeja com frutas, torradas e suco de laranja à sua espera.  
Lily se sentou, olhando em volta. O rapaz moreno não estava à vista. Deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto e notou que todos os pertences dele haviam sumido. E também notou uma outra coisa. Além da bandeja, havia mais uma coisa sobre a cama. Uma rosa vermelha sobre o travesseiro no qual James repousara. Ela estava lá, imóvel, sobre um pequeno bilhete.  
A mulher de olhos verdes a pegou e aspirou seu odor adocicado, se deliciando com a sensação que ele lhe causava. Em seguida pegou o bilhete e leu. Ele dizia:

_"Querida Lily,__  
__Obrigado pelo ótimo encontro dessa noite. Sem dúvida foi inesquecível. Aproveite esse café da manhã que lhe preparei com muito carinho. Espero que goste. Nos veremos logo. E não se esqueça do que lhe disse. Eu te amo. Muito. Um beijo.__  
__James."_

O telefone tocou. Lily deu um pulo na cadeira, puxando os pés de cima da mesa de sopetão e batendo-os com força no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, levava a mão automaticamente até o telefone para atendê-lo. Quando sua mão ia tocar o telefone, seu dedo machucado bateu com força contra a tela de seu computador, fazendo com que a tela balançasse ameaçadoramente sobre a mesa e que seu dedo latejasse intensamente, fazendo o esparadrapo se tingir de vermelho, mostrando que o corte voltara a se abrir.  
Com os olhos lacrimejando e não agüentando o irritante toque do telefone, Lily o atendeu rapidamente:  
-Alô?  
-Alô, Lily?  
-Sim, sou eu. – disse ela reconhecendo a voz. – James? É você?  
-Eu mesmo. – o tom de riso na voz dele era notável. – Estou atrapalhando você?  
-Ah... não, de maneira alguma. – disse Lily, contendo um gemido de dor pelo dedo que voltara a sangrar. E acrescentou em tom irônico olhando para o computador desligado e a mesa vazia. – Eu só estava trabalhando.  
-Ah, sério? Desculpe então. Eu só liguei para saber se você não quer sair de novo.  
-Sair de novo? – perguntou a jovem, meio tonta pelo sono que quase a dominou. – Com você?  
-E com que mais seria? – perguntou ele depois de rir um pouco. – Não está saindo com outros, está?  
-É claro que não. – a indignação era perceptível na voz dela.  
-Eu sei. – James riu de novo. – Eu estava só brincando. E então, vamos sair?  
-Eu não sei, James...  
-Como assim? – a voz perdeu todo o tom de divertimento.  
-É que... eu acho que...  
-Que...? – James tentou ajuda-la a continuar.  
-Que estamos indo rápido demais, James.  
-Como assim? Você está arrependida do que fizemos noite passada?  
-Não, não estou arrependida. É só que eu acabei de conhecer você e...  
-O que há, Lily? Nós nos conhecemos há três meses e nos demos super-bem de cara. E desde então temos saído... eu fiz algo de errado? – sua voz mostrava preocupação.  
-Não, não é você. Você é ótimo. Um cara super bacana e muito carinhoso e gentil, mas eu acho que estamos indo muito rápido e...  
-Mas Lily... eu gosto mesmo de você!  
-James... eu só acho que... – a voz da garota já estava alterada. Estava confusa e não sabia direito o que sentia pelo jovem.  
-Lily... eu te amo! – disse James veemente.  
-Mas eu não sei se _eu_ te amo. – gritou Lily de imediato ao ouvir o que ele falara. Dera o máximo de ênfase no "eu" da frase.  
Houve um silêncio na linha. Óbvio que o homem estava chocado. Qualquer um estaria. Talvez até magoado. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, James disse calmamente:  
-Me espere aí, Lily. Estou descendo ao seu escritório. – e em seguida, desligou.  
Lily continuou com o telefone no ouvido, tensa. Em seguida se deu conta de que ele desceria. Jogou o telefone no gancho e calçou o salto alto. Não ia ficar esperando por ele. Ia sair dali agora mesmo.  
Abriu a porta da sala e a bateu atrás de si, caminhando pelo corredor. Num instante se lembrou que sua bolsa e sobretudo haviam ficado na sala. Voltou quase correndo e juntou suas coisas o mais rápido que pôde. Saiu novamente pelo corredor, fechando a porta pela segunda vez, atrás de si. James não demoraria a descer. Se o conhecia bem, ele viria de escadas, por não ter paciência de esperar o elevador. Lily chegou ao fim do corredor. De um lado uma parede, do outro lado, outra parede só que essas eram grandes placas de madeira branca de um metro e meio de altura, que separavam os funcionários por cubículos. Lily olhou por cima das placas, na direção das escadas e lá estava ele. James caminhava a passos rápidos na direção da sala de Lily.  
A executiva não se importou e se jogou no chão. Só sabia que não queria ser encontrada por ele. Precisava apenas ficar sozinha e pensar. Imaginando como deveria ser esquisito ver uma executiva de saia e terninho carregando um casaco e uma bolsa jogada no meio do corredor, Lily começou a engatinhar pelo meio dos cubículos, ignorando os olhares que lhe eram lançados.

James virou a esquina dos cubículos, entrando no corredor em que ficava a sala da sua ruivinha. Pôde jurar que viu um par de salto-altos ser arrastado pela esquina oposta, no fim do corredor, mas resolveu ignorar. Deveria ser alguma secretária folgada que tirara os sapatos. Balançando a cabeça, James parou à frente da porta do escritório de Lily. Decidido, entrou sem bater e encontrou o escritório vazio. Ela havia fugido dele. Desesperado, saiu correndo da sala e viu um vulto avermelhado do outro lado do andar, à frente dos elevadores. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, sem notar ou ligar para os olhares e comentários dos funcionários. Enquanto se aproximava, viu uma ruiva entrar no elevador. A porta começou a se fechar e James estava a alguns metros da porta. Viu Lily levantar os olhos e eles se arregalarem de surpresa e algo que parecia... medo.  
James notou aquilo. Aquele sentimento em seus olhos era medo. Ele parou em frente ao elevador que se fechava lentamente, deixando apenas uma fresta que mostrava um dos olhos esmeraldinos da mulher. Tudo o que ele pôde dizer antes da porta se fechar foi:  
-Eu não vou desistir, Lily.  
Parecia mais um sussurro, mas assim que a porta do elevador se fechou na sua frente, ele teve certeza de que Lily ouvira.  
Puxou o rádio de comunicações da segurança e apertando um botão disse:  
-Sirius... Sirius... Você está aí?  
A resposta veio rapidamente, acompanhada de um chiado:  
-Sim, estou sim, James? O que você quer?  
-Vá até a sala de vídeo e localize Lily Evans. É uma ruiva bonita de terno executivo que acabou de entrar no elevador. Assim que acha-la me avise.  
-OK, chefe.  
No segundo seguinte, James descia no outro elevador em direção à garagem. Se ela pretendia fugir, ele não ia permitir. Chegou lá em poucos minutos. Estava praticamente vazia. Checou rapidamente e o carro dela continuava na vaga reservada para ela. Mas se ela havia entrado no elevador primeiro, deveria ter chegado primeiro.  
-Ei... chefe. Eu a encontrei. – disse a voz pelo rádio.  
-E onde ela está? – perguntou um ansioso James, entrando novamente no elevador.  
-Hum... está indo para o telhado. Mas... o que ela vai fazer lá?  
-Obrigado, Sirius. Pode voltar ao trabalho. – e James desligou o rádio.

Lily segurava firmemente a grade que protegia qualquer um de despencar no precipício que era a lateral do prédio. Ao longe, no horizonte, o sol começava a se pôr. Lily sempre adorara ver esse fenômeno e aquele era seu lugar preferido para isso. Podia ver toda a cidade daquela altura, sem nada para atrapalhar sua visão do sol alaranjado que descia lentamente.  
-Porque foge de mim, Lily? – a voz de James perguntou, vindo da porta do terraço.  
Lily suspirou. Sabia que ele ia encontrá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde, embora preferisse o mais tarde.  
-Eu só quero ficar... um pouco... sozinha.  
-Tem certeza que quer isso? – perguntou James se aproximando mais dela e parando alguns metros atrás dela, de modo que o corpo dela lhe bloqueasse um pouco da luz solar. – Eu acho que o que você quer é justamente o contrário. Você não quer mais ficar sozinha.  
-James, eu...  
-Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Mas o que eu disse é verdade: eu te amo.  
-E o que eu disse também é verdade: eu não sei se eu te amo.  
-Lily. Você gosta de mim? Ao menos um pouco?  
-É claro que sim. Você é incrível. É engraçado, carinhoso, gentil, bonito...  
-E então. Por que não podemos ficar juntos?  
-Porque eu não sei se...  
-Me ama? Lily, o fato de eu te amar, e eu amo, não muda o fato de você ter dúvidas. Eu não quero que você minta ao dizer essas palavras, não quero que diga algo que não sente realmente e até prefiro que você não o faça. A questão é: você quer ficar comigo?  
-Sim... eu quero, mas...  
-Então, está tudo ótimo. Eu te amo, mas você não é obrigada a dizer o mesmo como que um agradecimento por eu ter esse sentimento por você. Você quer ficar comigo e eu com você, isso para mim, já basta.  
-James, eu...  
-Lily, não precisa se explicar mais e... – Lily colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de James e sussurrou:  
-Cala a boca e me beija logo.  
No instante seguinte, James e Lily estavam abraçados, se deliciando nos lábios um do outro. Lily se lembrou da rosa vermelha em sua cama e como aquela sensação era parecida com apreciar o odor de uma perfumada rosa.  
Quando se separaram, Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Se aninhou nos braços de James e murmurou olhando o horizonte:  
-Que pena... perdemos o pôr do sol.  
James apoiou o queixo no ombro da moça e murmurou algumas palavras antes de beijá-la novamente:  
-Não chore por que o sol se pôs, as lágrimas te impedirão de ver as estrelas.

_**FIM**_

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Essa foi minha primeira short fic e também, primeira fic Tiago/Lilian... Espero que tenham gostado e comentem...


End file.
